La niñera
by fiftyshadesofregina
Summary: Es el típico caso en que los polos opuestos se atraen, como el perro y el gato. A ambas les encanta fastidiarse entre ellas. No se soportan cerca pero no pueden estar sin saber la una de la otra. Lo cierto es que algo muy fuerte es lo que las tiene unidas y lo que las hace darse cuenta de que en realidad no había tantas diferencias como ellas pensaban.


**LA NIÑERA**

Piloto.

* * *

Toda historia de amor catalogada y aceptada por la sociedad y la religión como amor verdadero comienza con un "él" y una "ella". Con dos personas que se conocen, se enamoran, se vuelven inseparables, etcétera. Esta historia no es como esas de los cuentos ni las películas, no es un amor a primera vista tampoco a segunda ni como en las telenovelas mexicanas. La vida no es color de rosa pero eso todos lo saben. No todo son mariposas, arcoíris y miel por doquier, pero mantén la calma que esto va a ser bueno y no te lo querrás perder.

Esta historia comienza con dos mujeres notoriamente distintas por dentro y fuera, con vidas ni una pisca parecidas y formas de ser bastante opuestas, no sería nada divertido si coincidiéramos en todo con otra persona a la larga seria tedioso y aburrido y, que es la vida y el amor sin un poco de drama, pero hay algo en lo que van a coincidir nuestras protagonistas y eso lo veremos más adelante.

Sin querer revelar mucho sobre la trama, solo describiré un poco la situación y las características de los personajes principales.

**Regina Mills.**

Hablemos de Regina Mills, una importante abogada en la rama de ciencias políticas y economía, empresaria en Nueva York, dueña de una conocida cadena líder de cafés gourmet en Norteamérica. Pasa la mayor parte del día ocupada en sus negocios y su campaña política para la senaduría del estado de Nueva York, que a pesar de su corta edad de aproximados treinta y dos años lleva una carrera extraordinaria en la política, con gran astucia en los negocios cosa que genera envidia a gran cantidad por parte de colegas, incluida su hermana. Co-directora y accionista en "Mills Incorporation", empresa fundada por su padre donde comparte cargo con Zelena Mills, su hermana mayor. Poseyente un estupendo desenvolvimiento en la oratoria, segura de sí misma, directa, persistente para conquistar sus ideales, egoísta, catalogada como insensible y prepotente, aprovechada ante sentimientos y situaciones ajenas, reservada pero nada tímida, impulsiva, fría, con carácter fuerte pero noble con los que realmente quiere, más aún con su hijo único. Físicamente, es una bellísima morena de tés clara, rasgos latinos, cabello corto que cae en sus hombros y oscuro, con una figura envidiable y piernas de firmes, alta, de mirada profunda y penetrantes ojos café claros, señas particulares; una cicatriz en el labio superior que da cierto aire de sensualidad y temor. Oculta un secreto.

**Emma Swan.**

Toca turno a Emma Swan, una rubia de múltiples trabajos en un pintoresco pueblo en Maine, entre algunos de ellos destacan el de recamarera y mesera en la posada-restaurante y bar perteneciente a su abuela, bastante concurridos por los habitantes y visitantes, trabaja junto a su padre en el hípico y la cuadra de caballos de su familia, niñera y asistente administrativa en el despacho jurídico del Sr Gold de vez en cuando, a decir verdad a Emma le agradaba mantenerse ocupada. Aunque al ser hija de los ricos del pueblo y tiene muchas ventajas dentro de éste pero fuera del pueblo las cosas cambian. Mantiene la firme idea de que no le parece justo que mientras ella tenga tantas comodidades haya personas que no tengan sus mismas oportunidades y facilidad para conseguirlas, así que; como lo ha hecho toda su vida y antes de conocer a sus padres biológicos hace un par de años y saber el motivo por el que la abandonaron y que pese a saber la buena posición económica de la que se habían hecho sus padres se decidió por trabajar para vivir y sentirse útil. De noble corazón, sociable, simpática, alegre, un poco rebelde y problemática de vez en cuando, buena conversadora, leal, cariñosa y gentil. Humanitaria y optimista. Físicamente, guapísima de cabello ondulado y largo, alta y poseyente de una gran figura atlética por el ejercicio, de preciosos ojos color azul verdusco y pómulos bien definidos, mirada tierna y cálida. Oculta un secreto.

**Henry Mills.**

Henry es el hijo adoptivo de Regina, el cual tiene 11 años y con el que la morena no tiene una gran relación maternal... a pesar de ser Henry lo que ella más protege y quiere a su manera, cabe destacar, el niño le refiere el no pasar el suficiente tiempo con él y que no lo quiere, pensando que cuando su madre llega a pasar tiempo junto a él es más por obligación que por gusto. Ella trata de compensar su ausencia dando al pequeño lo que pida y mande, lo cual ha hecho un poco caprichoso y malcriado al infante, aunque en realidad solo es inseguro y falto de afecto. Semanas después de que la empresaria y su hijo tuvieran una fuerte pelea porque el niño se enfrentó a ella pidiéndole una explicación al enterarse de su secreto mejor guardado, cuando buscando en el despacho de la mansión la boleta de calificaciones que le dio a firmar a su mamá se encuentra con lo que genera un mayor rechazo del niño hacia su madre, las cosas entre ambos de mal en peor con el paso de los días y sintiéndose en la necesidad de conocer más acerca del secreto tan bien guardado de su madre emprende un viaje que lo cambiará todo para ellos. Dando así inicio a una historia de lo más inusual.

Si bien, estas dos mujeres pueden ser muy diferentes al momento de describirlas pero hay unas cuantas cosas en las que no van a poder evitar coincidir y una de esas razones la descubriremos luego.

* * *

**PROXIMAMENTE...**


End file.
